The present invention relates generally to a pressure sensor for a fluid (e.g., a gas or liquid). A wide variety of mechanisms may be used to detect the pressure of a fluid, including a piezoelectric mechanism, a potentiometer, an electromagnetic mechanism, a capacitor, or a piezoresistive mechanism.
In some applications, a disposable pressure sensor may be utilized. For example, a pressure sensor may be utilized in a machine that handles blood, such as a centrifuge that separates blood into its various therapeutic components, (e.g., red blood cells, platelets, plasma, etc.).
It would be advantageous to provide an improved disposable pressure sensor.